


Niesen kann gefährlich sein

by DeineMudda (HHGay)



Series: Erstes Prompt-Bingo [10]
Category: HHG München
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, DJ - Freeform, Dancing, M/M, clubs
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHGay/pseuds/DeineMudda
Summary: Alle sind sich so sicher, dass Herr Habhuber als Statist in der Staatsoper arbeitet. Aber wenn es in Wirklichkeit anders ist?





	Niesen kann gefährlich sein

Es war für ihn ein Schamgefühl, welches er sich selbst nicht zugetraut hätte. Aber da war dieser hässliche, schwarze Klumpen tief in seinem Inneren. In seinem Magen wurde es zu einem festen Krampf und am liebsten hätte sich Raphael zusammengerollt und wäre für immer auf dem Boden liegen geblieben. Aber so lief das nun mal nicht. Er hatte schließlich Dinge zu tun. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten wie ein heulendes Baby auf dem Boden liegen zu bleiben. Und jetzt mal ehrlich, wem würde das auch helfen? Was würde es nutzen. Gar nichts würde es nutzen.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht kurz in seinen Händen, um sich zu sammeln. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, verdammt! Er tat das hier ja nicht für sich selbst! Er tat das für seinen Schwarm. Und warum sollte er sich dafür schämen? Es war doch alles für einen guten Zweck!

Trotz alldem konnte er seinen eigenen Ekel vor sich selbst nicht so einfach abschalten und er tat sich schwer sein Gesicht aus seinen Händen zu heben. Aber er schaffte es, musste es schaffen, denn die Musik hinter der Metalltür kam langsam zum Ende. Gleich wäre er dran.

Unbehaglich zupfte er an den hautengen Ledershorts, die er sich ausziehen müssen würde. Raphael stand auf, atmete tief durch, um seiner Nervosität, nein seiner Angst, Herr zu werden. Es half nur marginal, aber es musste so gehen.

Die rote Metalltür, auf der in weiß stand: „Nur für Personal“, öffnete sich von innen, und ihm schlugen die Töne des anzüglichen Songs ins Gesicht, welche er zuvor nur gedämpft hatte hören können. Ein gelangweilter Mitarbeiter streckte seinen Kopf raus, der Mann hieß Herbert, und sagte laut: „Mach dich fertig, in ein paar Sekunden bist du dran.“ Dann trat er von der Tür weg und hielt sie für Raphael auf. Dieser trat an Herbert vorbei, nickte ihm zu und ging hinter den Vorhang, der hinten auf der Bühne als Eingang für die Tänzer diente.

Dann hörte die Musik auf, es war lauter Beifall zu hören, aber nicht nur das. Darunter mischten sich anzügliche Pfiffe und obszöne Rufe. Raphael konnte nicht anders, als sein Gesicht angeekelt zu verziehen. Das Tanzen war noch nicht mal das Schlimme an diesem Nebenjob, nein. Es waren die Zuschauer, die ihn mit ihren Augen auszuziehen versuchten und ihn wie ein Stück Fleisch auf einer Auktion beäugten. Also nein, es war nicht das Tanzen. Es war der Hunger in den Augen der Menschen, der ihn nicht nur anekelte, sondern auch ein bisschen Angst machte.

Aber das musste er durch. Für seinen Schwarm. Für Herrn Vimmer. Für die Liebe!

„Und jetzt auf unserem Programm!“, der Typ, der die Tänzer ankündigte machte eine Kunstpause, „DAS SEXY WILDE HUHN!!!!“

Die Leute rasteten fast aus. Tja, Raphael war eben gut. Sehr gut. Das machte ihm manchmal selber ein bisschen Angst wie gut er war. Oder eher: Wie weit er anscheinend gehen würde, nur um Rudi dieses Auto zum Geburtstag schenken zu können! Als Lehrer verdiente man nicht schlecht, aber für dieses Auto. Ein BMW X3. Dafür hätte Raphael schon viel früher das Sparen anfangen müssen. Aber das hatte er nicht.

Oh, das Lied fing an. Sofort konzentrierte sich Herr Habhuber auf den Beat und seine Einsätze. Alles musste gut laufen, er durfte keinen Mist bauen. Der Job war sehr gut bezahlt. Nicht von seinem Arbeitgeber, sondern von all den Zuschauern, die ihm, wenn er gut war, gerne Geldscheine in seinen Stringtanga steckten, den er unter den Ledershorts trug. Und wenn er die Show verkackte, dann würde er gefeuert werden.

Sein Einsatz kam schon wenige Takte nachdem das Lied angefangen hatte, genau an der Stelle, wo auch der Gesang anfing. Wie geprobt, streckte er nur ein Bein aus dem Vorhang raus, und so begann die Show. Entgegen der Vorstellung vieler, war Strippen ein sehr harter Job. Es reichte nicht nur ein wenig mit den Hüften zu schwingen. Nein, es gab feste Choreographien, feste Probezeiten, die lang und anstrengend waren, und das kostete einfach sehr viel Zeit. Neben seinen Lehreraufgaben war das fast nicht hinzubekommen, aber er schaffte es. Er würde alles für Rudi tun!

Jetzt war er draußen, mitten auf der Bühne, mitten im Lied, mitten zwischen all diesen hungrigen Augen. Hungrig und Lüstern. Da waren auch die Pfiffe und Rufe. Und sie starrten. In der ersten Reihe streckten auch manche die Hände aus. Raphael gruselte sich in die Reichweite dieser Batscher zu kommen, aber das musste sein, wenn er wollte, dass sie ihm Trinkgeld zusteckten.

Die Show heute war nicht nur Strippen alleine, es war auch an der Stange zu tanzen. Strippen käme danach. Damit auch alles zeitlich machbar blieb, wurde dafür ein relativ langes Lied gewählt. Also fasste er an die Stange und machte dabei eine Show daraus so zu tun, wie als würde die Stange alleine ihn schon anmachen. Er vollführte künstlerische Posen, die eindrucksvoll waren, zur gleichen Zeit aber auch sexuell. Sein Netzshirt, unter dem er nichts hatte außer nackte Haut, wurde weiter nach oben gerieben.

Plötzlich verspürte er ein jucken am Nasenbein, aber das ignorierte er. Er hatte genug Erfahrungen beim Theaterspielen, dass er so etwas ignorieren konnte. Das blöde nur, das Jucken schien nicht aufzuhören. Aber die Show musste weitergehen.

Er ließ von der Stange ab und begann mit dem zweiten Teil der Show. Dazu musste er sehr nah an den Bühnenrand. Im Laufe der Zeit verlor er seine Ledershorts und sein Oberteil. Er befand sich auf den Knien, das Jucken an seiner Nase war immer noch da. Er nahm eine Hand nach unten und tat so, wie als würde er sich den Schritt reiben, sein Gesichtsausdruck hielt er währenddessen kontrolliert in einer Maske der Lust, die die der Zuschauer wiederspiegelte.

Es passierte so schnell, dass er keine Zeit hatte irgendetwas dagegen zu tun. Das Jucken in seiner Nase wurde stärker. Der Reflex stellte sich ein. Er holte kurz Luft. Und dann, mit einer Kraft und Schnelligkeit, die ihresgleichen suchte, sauste sein Kopf nach vorne, in diesem Falle nach unten, und rammte seine Nase auf den Bühnenboden.

Raphael war schwindelig und er beobachtete benommen wie das Blut von seinem Gesicht auf die Bühne tropfte. Der Ansager und Herbert waren schnell auf der Bühne und halfen ihm auf. Dann wurde er praktisch hinter den Vorhang geschleift. Er meinte noch jemanden brüllen zu hören: „Nach einer kleinen Pause kommt Rüpel Rudi an der Jukebox!“, aber dann war er auch schon runter von der Bühne.

Herbert und der andere berieten sich, aber Raphael konnte sich nicht auf etwas anderes konzentrieren, als auf den Schmerz in seiner Nase, der so schlimm war, dass er dachte er würde ohnmächtig. War seine Nase gebrochen?

Herbert nickte und drehte sich dann zu Raphael, den er immer noch stützte. Seine besorgten Augen musterten ihn kurz, dann sagte er: „Wir haben den Sanitätsraum zu der Umkleidekabine von dem DJ gemacht, der später noch auftreten soll, aber wir bringen dich da jetzt trotzdem hin. Komm, du bist ja ganz blass.“

Raphael hörte nur halb zu und versuchte mit seiner freien Hand an seiner Nase rumzutaste, ließ es dann aber, als er mitbekam, dass das höllisch wehtat. Herbert zog ihn den Korridor runter und klopfte an der letzten Tür auf der rechten Seite des Gangs. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Herbert hievte Raphael in den Raum, dann zu der Liege an der einen Wand, wo er ihn dann hinsetzte.

„Ich hol dir schnell etwas zum Anziehen und ein paar Tücher für deine Nase, ja?“

Raphael nickte stumm und blieb einfach da sitzen. Jetzt fror er.

Er schaute erst auf, als der Typ, der die Tür geöffnet hatte ihn ansprach: „Raphi?!“

„Rudi?!“


End file.
